


鲸落

by RoughSoup



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, voyerism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup





	鲸落

  

“又是1802？”

 

漂亮客人接过纸席在手中把玩，动作轻佻，小指翘着。那上面艳俗地印着酒店外观，画质饱和度极高，以及看起来像用word艺术字做的酒店名称：威尔富，不要钱似的。最下方一条长空格，前台小哥拿铅笔写了房号。

 

“蔡先生，有问题吗？”

 

他不置可否，从纸席里掏出房卡，摩挲卡片的磨砂质感。

 

房卡是与纸席截然不同的画风：通体深蓝，无规则的浪潮翻涌，离远些还能看到海面上映射的椭圆形阴影，无字。

 

——威尔富的老板怕不是人格分裂。

 

威尔富的老板正好整以暇地坐在监控室，他将某个监视器的小屏投放到整面墙上，画面里一个身形颀长的男人面朝下趴着，西装革履未蜕，小半身子都露在床外，略宽的裤脚因重力下垂，小腿肌肉线条明显。男人有一双魔术师的手，极好看，也许该投保的那种，此时正无力瘫在身旁。

 

说是监控室，其实是他办公室套间的暗格。

 

他凝视那画面，男人呼吸几乎没有起伏，像是已经死去很久。又过了一会男人像听到什么动静，他慢条斯理地撑着手肘起身，再出现时，是一个脏辫男孩在前面走，他双膝着地跟在后面爬。脖上有项圈，牵引绳在男孩手中。

 

电话响了，内线。

 

“王总，客人到了。”

 

他挑眉，回到几排监视器前，将1802房的视频投放到墙上，画面里还没有人，只一张空荡荡的大床。印象里漂亮客人总是先洗澡的，然后要靠在窗边点半天外卖，进入节奏很慢，但他就是喜欢看他。

 

蔡徐坤当然不知道，自他第一次住威尔富，1802房就为他预留了。他一瞬的好奇都没有，就像他对自己惊为天人的皮囊习以为常，在前台随口一问也不过是因为这数字吉利，配他。

 

他轻车熟路地翻了浴袍出来，却随手扔在床脚，又去翻冰箱。王子异开了收音，听到他状似不满地“啧”了一声，小吧台里叮铃咣啷地响。

 

蔡徐坤洗了澡大剌剌走出来，膝窝被蒸得发红，头发还湿漉漉滴着水，淋得肩膀一片光华。他赤脚踩在床沿，捞了浴袍披上，低头玩手机。

 

王子异紧盯着他。

 

蔡徐坤没有系带子，两襟就那么敞着，但角度限制让他只瞄到半幅春光。他不急，托腮猜他今晚又点了什么外卖。男孩看起来是嗜辣，但肠胃实际并不好，上回点了两斤小龙虾，后半夜一趟趟跑厕所。

 

蔡徐坤丢了手机，咧着嘴角笑，一副很满意的样子，然后画面静止了。

 

他就那样杵着，石膏浇筑表情和动作，如一位街头艺术家。紧接着他忽然仰面，直挺挺倒在床上。

 

Showtime.

 

 

 

 

王子异的眼睛一瞬不瞬，他用指尖揉搓掌心的茧，那处在手汗浸润下变得温软，像化在肉里。可茧这种东西很奇怪，明明是死物，却跟籍贯重庆似的，湿了又干后反而更硬一些。

 

画面里的人仰躺着，敞怀的浴袍是一地的雪，他就那样沉在雪里，任四面八方来风汹涌，夹着雪粒灌进七窍。他抬手，从斜上方拽了一个枕头，动作慵懒，垫在腰下。

 

腰肢被他掀起一个挠人的弧度，摄像头正对着床，因这弧度，王子异只看得到他修长光滑的腿，和同样光滑的下身——白虎。

 

他的手攀了上来，连做做样子都不肯的，拧住自己半软的性器，凶猛直截。

 

王子异听到他压抑的喘息。那手力道不轻，与其说是自渎，倒不如说是自虐，可他仍是颤巍巍地勃起了，于是王子异气血上涌，愣是跟着硬了起来。

 

这是1802房客人的routine。

 

起初王子异第一次见，还以为蔡徐坤是被人放了鸽子，所以自己打飞机聊胜于无。更匪夷所思的事他都看过，照理来说他不该印象深刻，可偏偏他一周后又来酒店，看到1802换了其他房客，心里莫名膈应起来。

 

客人来店没有规律，但老板不想冒险，索性锁了1802，只对他一人开放。于是王子异有幸看到一场接一场的艳宴，次次不落空。

 

当威尔富的老板第七次为1802房的客人真情实感地操心为什么他的约会对象总是跑路时，终于后知后觉，1802房根本没有期待过第二个人，这位漂亮客人来住店，就是为了手淫。

 

王子异将音响开到最大，其实蔡徐坤通常都是不发出声音的，往往只能听到他喉间难耐的摩擦，以及肉体与床褥间的窸窣，再多便没有了，只剩他自己要撞破胸腔的心跳。他视线追随蔡徐坤的手，调整了坐姿，也把手伸进裤裆里撸动。

 

王子异不容易射，跟他本人性子有关，正如他注定会是一个失败的商人，而家里在明确了这一点后，也不再强求与他。他经常来了兴致去撸，撸着撸着就疲了，还没发泄便跃迁贤者时间。当一切唾手可得，活着是一件蛮无趣的事。

 

蔡徐坤身下的白色浴袍因动作而翻飞，似乎不是天上落雪，而是海上升雪，花白的一片春景中，他腿间的昂扬性器如泣歌的雀，脆弱地，纤细地，倔强地吟唱。他的确是能挑起他性欲的，但那种痒是伤口边缘新生嫩肉的痒，你怎么挠都不带劲儿，总觉得痒还在更深处的肉里。

 

王子异用拇指抚摸龟头，那里淋淋沥沥地吐着前列腺液，柱身青筋跳动，他听到心底一个声音，低沉邪恶：“不够。”

 

画面里蔡徐坤的动作越发剧烈，他沉沦在情潮里，无法抑制地泻出呻吟，左手熟练撸动。右手搁在上半身，王子异看不到，不知他在做什么。也许正掐着自己的奶头，也许正夹着自己的舌头，也许正击打着雪，荡起连锁反应的震颤。

 

一声闷哼，他的小腹沾了白浊。

 

蔡徐坤的手还虚虚搭在那里，手下的身体因欲望宣泄而起伏，不知怎么竟比刚才更惹火些。王子异吁出长长的气，他的阴茎还粗硬地梗着，高热的温度被锁在裤裆里，烫得大腿都发痒起来。

 

想来今天的正戏已经结束，蔡徐坤不多会儿就会爬起来清理身体，通常这时候他点的外卖就已经到了。王子异这么想着，松开手，有一下没一下地挠大腿根部。

 

蔡徐坤坐起来，像还在神游，眼中氤氲飘忽，却忽然冲他笑了。

 

王子异愣住了。

 

蔡徐坤慢慢走近，走近那个镶在机顶盒里的针孔摄像头，那里闪着红光，与其他指示灯不差分毫，伪装得相当完美。

 

他的眼睛几乎贴在那镜头上，王子异在陡然放大的湖泊中，溺水般无法呼吸。他又笑了一下，眼角弯起来，快意飞到耳后，那里还泛着情色的红粉。

 

他一对肉唇丰满肥腴，撅起再张开，两片间粘腻牵著，黏得像一块在口袋里捂化的糖糕，似抱怨又似调情。

 

“喂，我好看吗？”

 

话音落，王子异射了一裤裆。

 

 

 

 

他从没问过他为什么要开房撸管，威尔富不是奢侈型酒店，但算upper upscale，这种频率也是一笔不小的开支。

 

他也从没问过他为什么要装摄像头，社会版上常见的动机是直播上91，赚他个盆满钵满，而威尔富的老板貌似不缺钱。

 

那天威尔富的老板沉浸在巨大的震颤中，湿着裤子呆坐良久。画面里湖泊一般的瞳孔早已消失，好像再看他一眼都嫌多余似的。他盯着床上那个放置得略微靠下的枕头，乳白色的枕套洇了汗渍，较深的一片不规则图形，跟汗水的主人一样难以捉摸。

 

王子异定定神，随意点开其他房间的视频，调低音量，视频里一个小个子男孩正在进食，他有点眼熟。

 

不对，他在暴食。

 

小个子男孩有张典型的东南亚面孔，他开的是标间，正盘腿坐在一张床上，周围散满了各类零食饮料，另一张床上并排摊开两个28寸的行李箱，里面密密麻麻塞满扑出的也是零食。

 

他吃相难看，表情痛苦，那动作与其说是人类在进食，不如说是在饲喂肥鹅好收割鹅肝。男孩边往嘴里塞他无法分辨的食物，边大口咀嚼，忽然像是被呛到了似地开始咳嗽，未及吞咽的食物残渣喷出口腔，床上污秽不堪。

 

男孩缓过来劲儿却哈哈大笑起来，他笑得太用力，牙龈都露出来，然后翻滚下来冲进卫生间。

 

王子异说是在看，实际上在发呆。他有洁癖，办公室里备了换洗衣物，但他穿着那条潮湿的内裤，胯下凉飕飕的一兜，竟有些舍不得脱下。

 

视频里传出遥远的呕吐声，音量不高，但卫生间的门没关，重重回声叠加，撞得他鼓膜生疼。他听着听着，陡然意识到自己身体里，也有什么东西呼之欲出。

 

他手攥拳，捶击胸口，试图将那东西强压下去，可他满脑子都是十分钟前那场雪崩，更何况自己裤裆里还被戴了始作俑者的功勋章。

 

他敲响漂亮客人的门，熟练得如同演习过千万次。

 

蔡徐坤正百无聊赖地划手机，他点开外卖应用里的“联络商家”，发现是个电话号码，撇撇嘴作罢。

 

门铃响了。

 

他当是外卖，一边往门边走，一边随口问道：“哪位？”

 

“夜床服务。”略低沉的男声。

 

嗯？我没叫夜床。

 

无人应答。

 

蔡徐坤靠着墙，等半天也没听到来人离去的动静，他便把浴袍带子系好，打开门。他垂眼不看人，却错开一步让对方进来，也不问是谁。

 

男人穿着剪裁得体的西装，皮鞋锃亮，头发向后凌厉梳起，眉眼倒是温和。他进门，自来熟地拈起小吧台上的高脚杯喝了一口，里面是蔡徐坤倒的可乐，他“呵”了一声，像是遇到多好玩的事。随后他在沙发上坐下，手臂搭在两侧，朝蔡徐坤抬抬下巴。

 

蔡徐坤小步走过去，坐在床沿与他对视，空气凝结，静音的电视上正播放狗尾续貂的纪录片，白袍师傅在气球上雕豆腐花。蔡徐坤歪着脑袋，不动声色，眼中有萤蓝的火苗。

 

“开始吧。”王子异说。

 

那火呈燎原之势烧开。

 

 

 

 

蔡徐坤站起来，向前又跨半步，大大方方地把浴袍解开脱下，落在王子异的鞋上。他的性器微红，柔软可人的一小团，睾丸坠得厉害，里面鼓鼓囊囊盛满了子孙。然后他转过身去，背对王子异趴跪到床上，两腿分开，臀部高挺，腰塌下去，猫一样伸了个懒腰。

 

王子异挑眉。

 

只见他一只手伸下去，握住自己的肉茎，浅浅揉搓几下便套弄起来。他将另一边肩膀抵在床上，侧着脸往后看，也不知是在看自己的身体还是在看王子异。

 

这姿势太奇妙了，隔着大约两米，王子异其实不太看得到他的阴茎，只看到半只白皙手腕，和他随动作来回摇晃的卵袋，以及漂亮客人的后穴。那应该是属于性向正常的普通男性的肛门，小小一朵颜色发灰，连褶皱都不甚明显，即便是肉花的主人有意向外人敞开，那里依旧是生涩的，怯懦的，看不分明。

 

王子异愈发觉得有趣。他不再靠着沙发后背了，身体前倾，两肘搁在膝盖上，双手交握，拇指抵着嘴唇。

 

蔡徐坤注意到了他的姿势变化，他眯着眼睛，视线朦胧无法聚焦，张大嘴喘息，唾液顺着嘴角流下来。他更加卖力地自慰，刚射过一次的身体还有些敏感，没一会他便周身痉挛，臀肉打着颤，后腰上汗毛竖立。

 

无人踏足过的处子之地，因他的高潮降临，而不自觉地收缩起来。本就紧闭的入口收缩后再放松，竟比之前开放一些，王子异在那刹那的光景中，被卷入黑洞，他身体里的宇宙曼妙浩瀚，美得惊心动魄。

 

蔡徐坤整个上半身都瘫倒在床上，两腿滑开很远，屁股却还尽职尽责地翘着。他因为手淫而被磨红的会阴处皮薄透亮，此刻正坦诚地传递欢愉，后穴一张一合，若说不是在引诱，那可要贻笑大方了。

 

可王子异不为所动。他就那样任自己硬着，专注地看完面前人表演，然后重新放松身体，靠进沙发里。

 

片刻后蔡徐坤从床上爬了起来，他光裸着走到他脚边跪下，用还透着潮红的脸颊蹭他的大腿，乖顺得像一条养了十年的狗。

 

“我伺候伺候你吧。”他对他说出第二句话。

 

王子异轻笑出声，他伸手拉起他，抽了张纸巾，帮他擦拭他喷射在手上的精液。细细擦完，连指缝都不放过，他又拽着那手到嘴边，五指展平，亲吻他的手心。

 

“不用。”

 

蔡徐坤嫌痒，从他嘴边抽回手，又向前蹭了点，将脸埋进他的裤裆。那里滚烫的一根，被顶起的衣料还有些潮润，蔡徐坤的鼻尖被捂湿了，发凉的腥气灌进鼻腔。

 

王子异伸手揉他的头发，“今天点了什么外卖？”

 

蔡徐坤整张脸扎在他身前，瓮声瓮气地，“粥。”

 

威尔富的老板记起视频里那个眼熟的男孩是谁。不算常客，但曾有次背着键盘来住店，同行的还有个操着台湾腔的帅小伙，两人弹琴唱歌闹腾了一晚上。唱得是好听，可王子异听着听着睡着了，迷迷瞪瞪起夜，两人居然还在对唱，“现在依然下着雪”。

 

什么粥？

 

番茄玉米橄榄皮蛋鸡丝粥。

 

这么多混在一起不会闹肚子吗？

 

不知道，没试过。

 

王子异低头，双手捧着他的脸，将人从自己的胯间抬起来。他用指腹抚摸他的颧骨，略凉的体温激得他下意识闭眼，春树着绿焰，野兽奔狂，他们吐吸交汇融与彼此。于是他顺势弗上他的眼皮，那里颤栗而雀跃，已经翘望了很久。

 

 

 

 

威尔富的老板接到保安部的讯息时，正若有所思地观看某个房间。

 

视频里两个男孩看肢体语言倒是亲近，刘海略长、略微遮住眼睛的那位软着身子紧贴另一位，像在撒娇；而另一位看起来年纪很小，是真的带着少年气，可仿佛并不开心，正眉眼低垂坐在床边，像在生闷气。

 

王子异打开收音，听到软身子刻意压低的讨好，“别生气了……”

 

小少年沉默良久，总算抬头，“他的成人礼也是这个吗？”

 

王子异看到小少年的脸，下意识“啧”了一声。小少年给自己剃了个断眉，着实有些不吉利。

 

软身子蹲下来，将小少年的手臂拖进怀里，“你和丞丞都是我重要的弟弟。”

 

王子异丈二和尚摸不着头脑，直到软身子伸出手，解开小少年的裤子前扣，他才明白所谓成人礼是什么。

 

威尔富的老板信步走出电梯，一眼就看到保安部口中的“陈先生”。陈先生明显是慌张的，但强迫自己表现得镇定且嚣张，看在王子异眼里，就像趁父母没回家偷看电视，听着脚步声关掉电视机，以为能瞒天过海的小学生。

 

他伸出手，露出职业微笑。

 

陈先生背后围了一圈人，民警记者摄像，还有闲出屁的吃瓜群众。这阵仗王子异见过，之前也有摄像头曝光的情况，可他早早摸清套路，按当下国情法制，最多万把块也就打发了，好巧不巧，曝光的人还就缺那么点钱，可怜又可笑。

 

王子异耐心听对方诉求，甚至主动提醒陈先生不要有遗漏，再三确认无误后，爽快答应。他被众人夹着浩浩荡荡去做笔录时，蔡徐坤正巧来店。

 

1802房的漂亮客人根本没在意大堂的混乱，他脚步不顿，迎面走来，看看王子异，再看看其他人，又看回他。

 

要多久？他问。

 

他不问他去哪儿，像知道他一定会回来。

 

7层713。他回答。

 

他不多做解释，只报了自己办公室的门牌号，像早就跟他约好要见面。

 

王子异再回到威尔富时，蔡徐坤正窝在他的老板椅上看监控录像，他过去瞄了一眼，居然还是他走之前的那个房间。

 

他问他：“成人礼拿到了吗？”

 

“还没有，手拉手躺着谈心呢。”他漫不经心。

 

这对话宛如一双婚后多年的伴侣，去洗碗的那个擦着手问躺在沙发上的那个，关于八点档的狗血剧，自己错过的某段剧情。

 

王子异靠近，对方自然地站起，推着他坐下，然后自己岔开腿，悠悠然坐在他身上。漂亮客人抬起手臂环着他，脸贴在他颈窝磨蹭，他就着这个极为便利的姿势，大手覆住他的臀肉，肆意揉捏。

 

蔡徐坤难耐地“呜”了一声，把脸抬起来，小鼻子皱着，“你不看了吗？”

 

王子异回以凝视，“这不看着呢。”

 

蔡徐坤咯咯咯地娇笑起来，撅着嘴啄上来，却被再三躲过。他精致的眉心蹙起，还没来得及摆出一副受委屈的小动物样，又被王子异掐着下巴深深吻住。他软在他怀里，像一抔融化的雪，或者雪顶。

 

王子异忽然伸手去摸遥控器，把大几排的显示器全部关掉了。

 

“我好看吗？”蔡徐坤糯糯地。

 

监控室里灯光很暗，王子异只将将看到对方轮廓，可他眼睛盈润动人，水汪汪泛着光泽，黑暗中尤其亮堂。

 

“好看。”

 

他回答他。

 

 

 

 

造化弄人。

 

——这是王子异回家请辞，却稀里糊涂收获从商以来第一个表扬的心理活动。

 

拜陈先生所赐，这场摄像头风波得到了极大的曝光，随便点开一个门户网站，H市的财经版社会版甚至娱乐版，随处可见威尔富，接着滚雪球般，连社交网站上的营销号都闻风而动。猎奇视角往往热度更高，于是很是微妙地，几天后，舆论风向发生转变。

 

威尔富红了。

 

全国各地的人特意跑来住店，不顾车马劳顿，自发展开了一场限定时间内找出最多摄像头的无赏金竞赛，更有甚者组了小队，满楼跑的都是马普尔小姐和波洛。日日满房让营业额几乎翻倍，销售和高管乐得合不拢嘴，王子异却备受困扰。

 

一方面，这让酒店的设备使用率过高，长期看来会加速酒店的修缮周期；另一方面，尽管客人不会再拿找出的摄像头敲诈酒店，可他王子异装摄像头，不是为了看一群人拆房子。

 

直至秋天过去，这场莫名其妙的狂欢才逐渐收尾，然而不待王子异松口气，威尔富被迫迎接第二波人的庆典：无论点开哪个房间的视频，画面里都跟排话剧似的，出镜人表演得极用力，看得王子异满头黑线，他从不知道内地有这么多露阴癖。

 

不胜其烦，威尔富的老板最终选择召开发布会，向公众道歉，并宣布威尔富歇业整顿。会场里，1802房的客人远远地靠着墙，笑吟吟地注视他，注视鲸落，用他曾经注视自己的眼神。

 

他身后的背景板是暗沉的深蓝，海底翻涌，如一个庞大、静默、温柔的秘密。

 

 

 

 

你坐在显示屏前，打开一个叫“Whale Fall”的窗口，图像上的男孩正蹲在地上拼乐高，你仔细分辨他屁股旁边的图纸，成品像是台车，然后视线就忍不住拐到他的屁股上去了。不知看了多久，男孩手上的乐高也没丝毫进展，他失去耐心，气鼓鼓地跑了。

 

视频空置了几分钟，你正打算换其他直播间，却看到另一个主角出现。

 

男人手上抱着一沓文件，像是工作中恰巧路过，可他停在那堆零件旁，摇摇头蹲下去。他动静很小，视频里只有白噪音，意外地有些助眠，你逐渐失去意识，一觉好眠到中午。

 

屏幕里只有一台深蓝色的乐高跑车。

 

 

 

 

_**the END** _

 


End file.
